Individuals participating in telephonic conversations often share information. In many instances, these conversations include information that one or more individuals deem “important” and thus may desire to have such information recorded in writing (e.g., appointment time, location, contact names and phone numbers, etc.). Historically, to retain such information received during a telephonic conversation, an individual would often manually record the information while having the conversation. Such manual recording may lead to distraction which may cause the individual to miss some information or otherwise lose concentration from the conversation. In addition, if the individual desires that the recorded information be in digital format (e.g., stored in a digital device such as a cellular phone, smart phone, personal digital assistant, or personal computer) the individual must often also manually enter the information into a digital device.